Nickelodeon Animation Studio
''Nickelodeon Animation Studio', also known in Burbank as Nickelodeon Studios Burbank, is an American animation studio owned and operated by Viacom through Nickelodeon producing series like SpongeBob SquarePants, Mitchell Van Morgan, The Loud House, Welcome to the Wayne, Daniel's World and The Adventures of Kid Danger. and also produces shows within Nicktoons, Nick at Nite, TeenNick, and Nick Jr. The Nickelodeon animation division foundations begin with the creation of three original animated programs in 1991, Doug, Rugrats and The Ren & Stimpy Show. After a falling-out with Ren & Stimpy creator John Kricfalusi in 1992, Nickelodeon founded Games Animation to produce future animated endeavors, including their first fully in-house series Rocko's Modern Life. Games produced much of the mid-1990s output of the network, in partnership with notable companies such as Frederator Studios. In 1998, the studio moved from Studio City, California to Burbank in celebration of a new facility, and was renamed Nickelodeon Animation Studio.'' Aside from Nickelodeon and its sister channels, it also produced cartoon series for other networks like Paramount Network. They also produced direct-to-video films such as Princess and Prince Adventures direct-to-video sequels and Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure. History Nickelodeon Animation Studio is an American animation studio owned and operated by Viacom through Nickelodeon, producing many animated television series like SpongeBob SquarePants, Mitchell Van Morgan, Rugrats, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Invader Zim, Danny Phantom, The Loud House, The Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, as well as programs for Nick Jr., Nicktoons, Nick at Nite, and TeenNick. It has also produced cartoon series for other Viacom-owned channels, like Paramount Network. The animation division foundations began with the creation of three original animated programs in 1991, Doug, Rugrats and The Ren & Stimpy Show. In 1992, Nickelodeon founded Games Animation to produce future animated endeavors including their first fully in-house series Rocko's Modern Life. Games Animation produced much of the mid-1990s output of the network in partnership with notable companies like Frederator Studios and Klasky Csupo. In 1998, the studio moved from Studio City, California to Burbank in celebration of a new facility and was renamed Nickelodeon Animation Studio (later Nickelodeon Studios Burbank). A second facility in New York City, called Nickelodeon Animation Studio New York, was opened a year later. 25th anniversary Mitchell Van Morgan himself was getting a DJ getting preparations for the 25th Anniversary of Nickelodeon Animation Studios. Mitchell Van Morgan along with his friends & allies came along celebrate the 25th birthday anniversary of "Nickelodeon Animation Studios" in support of the Nickelodeon fans. It happened during the era when Nickelodeon Animation Builds New Facility Just in Time for 25th Anniversary. Essie Nagler has worked on a lot of different projects for Nickelodeon. But the one that tops them is the Nick Animation 25th Anniversary Gallery Show. In 2016 Nickelodeon Animation Studio celebrated their 25th anniversary. To showcase all of their amazing work we had a month long gallery show at Cal State Fullerton University. Nickelodeon Animation's New Facility In 2016, Nickelodeon's animation facilities moved into a five-story glass structure that will be part of a larger new studio complex next to the current Burbank facilities, which became part of the studio as a means of bringing animated productions currently produced elsewhere in Southern California under a single production facility. Because it houses both animated and live-action productions, the studio has been renamed to simply Nickelodeon Studios. (Not to be confused with the original Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios Florida, which closed in 2005.) The studio also houses the Nickelodeon time capsule, first buried in Orlando, Florida in 1992 at the original Nickelodeon Studios and later at the Nickelodeon Suites Resort in 2006, which has moved to the new studio by the latter's closure and rebrand on June 1, 2016. The new studio opened on January 11, 2017. References External Links * *Nickelodeon Animation Studio on Nickipedia *official website Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animation companies